Evolution at It's Finest (Book 1)
by 03Fantasy
Summary: This is my second story. It is about the five Clans: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan. An unknown enemy is destroying the Clans, and a prophecy must be made. They have two choices: Perish, or work together and evolve to stronger Clans. Will they survive? (I suck at summaries.) (TAKING A BREAK FROM IT)
1. Alliances

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Spottedstar~Beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and leaf-green eyes.

Deputy: Otterfur~Dark brown tom with a long pelt and dark turquoise eyes.

Medicine Cat: Twistedleg~Black tom with long fur and a twisted hind leg, bright orange eyes.

** Apprentice: Talonpaw**

Warriors:

Evergreenpelt~Dark cedar brown pelt with clover green eyes.

Dappledfern~Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long pelt and gold eyes sparked with green.

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Kestrelwhisker~Silver she-cat with one blue eye and one gold.

**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

Stormclaw~Blue-gray tom with horrible scars and one working eye the color orange.

**Apprentice: Flightpaw**

Mountainsong~Cedar brown she-cat with dark forest green eyes.

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Apprentices:

Talonpaw~Dusty brown tom with long black claws, copper eyes.

Spiderpaw~Sleek black tom with a dusty brown tail, amber eyes with a slight tint of crimson.

Falconpaw~Dark gray tom with silver tints and golden eyes.

Flightpaw~ Pure white she-cat with strange silver eyes.

Ferretpaw~ Dusty gray tom with black points, dark blue eyes with tints of gold.

Queens:

Mouseheart~brown she-cat with white socks and muzzle, aqua eyes.

Elders:

Raccoonface~grizzled old tom with a dark gray tabby pelt and blind eyes.

Granitepelt~Sleek silver she-cat with aqua eyes.

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Bearstar~Huge brown tom with a bobbed tail and amber eyes.

Deputy: Ravenclaws~Black tom with copper eyes.

**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Medicine Cat: Jaywings~Dark gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Scorchstep~Orange tabby tom with strange darker paws, bronze eyes.

Owlfeather~Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

**Apprentice: Snakepaw**

Pantherpelt~Sleek black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Bramblestripe~Dusty brown she-cat with one dark brown stripe down spine, one gold eye one brown.

**Apprentice: Cedarpaw**

Apprentices:

Mosspaw~White she-cat with black patches and emerald eyes.

Snakepaw~Gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one gold.

Cedarpaw~Dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown points and amber eyes.

Queens:

None.

Elders:

Ratfur~Dusty gray tom with blind eyes.

**Windclan:**

Leader: Flashstar~Yellow-ish white she-cat with golden eyes.

Deputy: Meadowfur~Tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafgaze~Small white she-cat with emerald eyes.

Warriors:

Cloud-dash~Pure white she-cat with long fur and copper eyes.

Rabbitfur~Dusty brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Sparrowflight~Light brown tabby tom with brown-gold eyes.

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Elders:

None

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Pikestar~Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Deputy: Creekstep~Dark gray she-cat with golden eyes.

Medicine Cat: Willowleaf~Sleek white she-cat with light mint green eyes.

Warriors:

Rainwatcher~Gray tabby tom with a blue-ish tint (long fur) and icy blue eyes.

Minnowscale~Silver she-cat with aqua eyes.

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Elders:

None

**Skyclan:**

Leader: Owlstar~White tom with brown tabby patches and amber eyes.

Deputy: Addertail~Black tom with a strange orange tail and gold eyes.

Medicine cat: Boulderpaw~Dusty gray tom with navy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Twilightsky~Sleek black tom with strange small white dots and leaf-green eyes.

Apprentices:

Boulderpaw

Queens:

None

Elders:

None

**It will be explained why the Clans are so low on cats in the prologue and chapters to come...**


	2. Prologue

_Do you remember the five Clans, little kits? They were Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan. They were the very first Clans that came up, little ones. They were the Clans that made ours. How? Oh, you'll love the story. _

_Many, many moons ago, when I wasn't even born, these Clans roamed the territory of a large lake. Thunderclan were the fierce and brave, and never started fights unless provoked. _

_Shadowclan were wily and proud, and were often said to have nothing but ice in their hearts. Windclan were the swift and loyal, and Riverclan were the clever and strong._

_Skyclan, you ask? They kept to themselves. Each of them were strong and not easy to defeat, muscles rippling beneath each of the Clans' pelts. They could beat nearly everything, even the most fierce dog!_

_But...there was one enemy they couldn't defeat, a disease that was soon known as the "Clan Destroyer." No, not even the medicine cats could cure it!_

_Starclan was panicking, and finally decided that it was time to send out a prophecy-_

_Wait! What am I doing? I should tell the entire story, in detail! I see other cats are interested, hmm? _

_You, out there! Yes, you! Come here, sit back, and listen as well!_

**_And so it begins..._**


	3. Chapter 1, The Start of a Long Travel

**-I just started getting bored with names, so kind of, yes. Ravenclaws! XD**

**-Erm, I'm actually not quite sure. I set this far in the future, when the Power of Three are long gone and such. But even Skyclan is having problems, even if they don't live closer to the other Clans. (I need to reread Firestar's Quest again XD)**

**(Happy Halloween!)**

**Let us start the story...**

**Chapter 1: Rain, Twilight, Cloud, Scorch, and Evergreen**

**Rain**

A silver-blue tabby tom paced around the edges of camp, his long fur flowing with the wind given by the surrounding rivers on the island. His icy blue eyes darted from the medicine cat den to the leader's.

Pikestar was deathly ill with this..."Clan Destroyer" disease, and it set the remaining cats on anxious paws. Rainwatcher jerked his head to hear a yowl split from the reed and cattail entrance.

He saw Creekstep slink out of the medicine cat den, a troubled look on her face. "I-is he going to be okay?" Rainwatcher stammered, scrambling over to the gray tabby deputy.

The she-cat shook her head, gritting her teeth. "Willowleaf says he wont make it. But he's been saying things that don't even make the slightest sense!" She set her golden eyes thoughtfully on him. "He's been saying your name, now that I think of it."

This caught the young warrior off guard. He frowned. "Wh-what? He must be going insane, then!" The deputy suddenly shoots him a furious glare.

"No. He was talking about words that were spoken by someone. A Clan. Willowleaf believes it's Starclan. He's been saying that Rain should come." She informs, lashing her thick tail. "So, Rain, come."

Sighing, Rainwatcher nodded. He should at least speak to his leader while he's still...alive. He slid through the entrance to see several other cats lashing in their nests, blood dripping from their mouths. Shuddering, he padded toward his sprawled out leader who had Willowleaf at his side.

The white she-cat nodded to him, as if knowing why he was there, and padded toward another patient. The tabby tom flicked his gaze to Pikestar as the leader coughed up that thick crimson liquid violently.

After taking some loud gasps of air, the leader gazed at Rainwatcher for a long moment, seeming to forget who he was. The young warrior murmured. "What do you want, Pikestar?"

"Ah...Rain-" He started coughing again, before muttering. "Starclan told me of you...and many other cats from the different Clans."

Growing uneasy, Rainwatcher shuffled his paws, wondering why Starclan was speaking about _him _and not strong Minnowscale or Creekstep as Pikestar continued. "A-a prophecy...a prophecy to make the Clans strong, once more..."

The leader's eyes suddenly glowed pure blue, and his voice sounded like thousands of cats were speaking at once. "_Rain, Twilight, Cloud, Scorch, and Evergreen shall find the homes of peace. While the rest must make a choice: Perish under the death of Destroyer, or evolve and make a new legacy."_

Rainwatcher watched with eyes wide as his leader spoke those words in the strangest way, utterly alarmed. Willowleaf glanced over her shoulder as he dropped limp, hacking.

"You _will _let my Clan live, you understand me?" He wheezed, eyes beginning to cloud over. "Promise, or I have died for nothing!"

"I-I promise, Pikestar." The tom stammered, not really thinking correctly at the moment as he was still stunned. He then widened his eyes. "Wait! You can't die!"

"Sadly, it's no longer my choice-" He got into another series of raspy coughing, but it never stopped. It just continued as it got worse and worse, leaving Rainwatcher stunned as he watched his leader die the most violent way.

Until finally, the silver tabby gave one last final desperate wheeze for air, and then grew startlingly limp. The tabby tom took a shaky step back, now scarred as Willowleaf came to his side.

_I'm apart of a prophecy to save the Clans...Starclan, you can't trust me with this! _Rainwatcher thought, panic seizing his senses so he couldn't move until the medicine cat led him out. _What am I going to tell Creekstep and Minnowscale?_

_"_Hey, we heard something weird. Everything alright?" Minnowscale briskly trotted over with the deputy by her side. _Foxdung! _

"Uh. Good news, or bad news?" Rainwatcher asked nervously, forcing himself not to vomit from all the scenes and actions that had happened.

"Good news. It's about time we get some." Creekstep grunted, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

_Foxdung, foxdung, foxdung, foxdung... _"There's a prophecy to let the Clans live..." He muttered, averting his eyes.

"And there's actually two bad news, I suppose..." He cleared his throat, and found while he was talking his tone was slightly high-pitched. "I-am apart of the prophecy...and...Pikestar's..."

The two she-cats raised a brow. He finally finished with a panicked whine. "He's dead, alright? He said that I'm apart of the prophecy, and if I fail, then he died of nothing!"

Creekstep bristled and jerked upright, while Minnowscale yowled. "_WHAT?!"_

_Foxdung._

**Twilight**

Twilightsky leaped down from the rocky ledge and into Skyclan camp, carrying a plump squirrel that was _hopefully _not poisonous. He briskly trotted to Boulderpaw, the former medicine cat apprentice.

His mentor died from the disease, and he was left to just guessing. The poor kit. The black and white tom slid into the rock cave to see the stone gray tom carefully sorting herbs.

"Hey, I got you some food." Twilightsky murmured, setting down the kill beside him. Boulderpaw sighed and nodded thanks, and began to tear the flesh, sniffing the insides.

"Poisonous, but thanks anyway." The apprentice mumbled, pushing the squirrel away. Twilightsky let out a heavy breath and grasped the rotting prey and slink out. He tossed it into the river which flowed through the camp, a bit regretful.

He raised his head to see Owlstar beside him, making him jump. "Er-hey, Owlstar." He mumbled, shaking his fur and looking curiously at the Skyclan leader.

"Hello, Twilightsky." The old tom nodded, sitting down. "I've heard news from Starclan. It took them long enough."

The black and white tom widened his eyes. "Really? Does it mean the illness will be over?"

"Not the way you'd think it would be." Owlstar frowned at the river, white and brown pelt slightly bristling. "You're apart of a prophecy, along with four others, to find a new home and evolve."

"Evolve?" What a strange word. It must mean something important, he knew. "Wait...me? Why me? I'm not even the deputy, Addertail is!"

"Because Starclan believes it is you." He growls impatiently. "Tomorrow, you will go to the other Clans' territories and begin your travels. In the mean time, we'll move with the others to the mountains where the disease wont catch in the warmer areas."

"Fine. I'll do it. For the sake of my Clan." He nodded, raising his chin. _This is important. You better not mess this up, Twilightsky._

**Cloud**

A sleek white she-cat bounded after a rabbit, her startlingly skeletal form weak and slow compared to the healthy and plump prey. She finally skidded to a halt, breathing heavily.

"You alright, Cloud-dash?" A dusty brown tabby tom called, stopping to the she-cat's side.

"If you think being as thin as a twig is alright, then I guess so." She mumbled bitterly, turning and following him back to camp.

"Just be happy you don't have the disease!" Sparrowflight snorted, quickening his pace. The white she-cat nodded, sighing.

The two entered the camp, only for Cloud-dash to be nearly bowled over by a familiar medicine cat, who had a bright smile on her lips.

"Uh, hey, Leafgaze...?" Cloud-dash raised a brow as Sparrowflight snickered, trotting away. "Why are you so giddy at a time like this?"

The small white she-cat smirked. "I have faith. In you. Starclan sent a prophecy to me just this morning! And you're apart of it!"

Startled, the young warrior took a step back. "What? Th-that's great! Me, on a prophecy to save the Clans!" She purred, ready to prove herself. "When do I leave?"

The medicine cat suddenly narrowed her leaf-green eyes. "Hold your rabbits, hotshot. You still have to get ready. Don't tell anyone! The only one that should know is Flashstar."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll leave in the morning, if that'll make you happy." She replied impatiently. _A real prophecy, and I'm in it! _

"First off, go to the island. That's where the others will meet you." Leafgaze snorted. "Second off, I have to tell you what your job is."

"The other four, and you, will search for another home. This may take moons, so you wont see us in a long time. Along the way, collect loners to rebuild our Clans." She grunted, and Cloud-gaze tilted her head.

"Four...aren't there only three Clans besides us?"

"Enough! Go to sleep! For now on, until you leave, I'll be your mentor to train you!" Leeafgaze snorted and pointed with her tail to the warrior's den.

_Not exactly how I imagined getting ready for my travels... _Cloud-dash thought bitterly, briskly pacing toward the den. _Unknown territory, here I come..._

**Scorch**

Scorchstep paced in front of the medicine cat den impatiently, teeth grit. The medicine cat was thrashing on the flooring of her den, and only Bearstar was aloud to be in there. He faltered when hearing a sudden cry of pain and stepped away, finding it frightening to listen to the cases of the "Clan Destroyer".

He turned to see Mosspaw huddled next to her brother, Snakepaw, crying quietly. He sighed and padded over, suddenly feeling sympathetic. If Mosspaw's mentor died, then she would be alone and not entirely trained.

"Hey, don't cry, little one." Scorchstep murmured. Admittedly, he was only kind to apprentices and kits. Yes, even a tough warrior had his soft spots in Shadowclan.

Mosspaw looked up, and Snakepaw sighed, speaking for her. "We're all scared...if only Starclan would say something..."

Scorchstep settled into a sit as his sister cried harder, whimpering. "My mom's already dead, and now my mentor?! I'm scared, Scorchstep...I want this to stop!"

"Shh, we all do, we all do..." The orange tabby tom ushered, setting a chin on the apprentice's forehead. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this..."

A yowl split through the clearing, and all cats turned to see Bearstar standing on top of the rock. "All-remaining-cats of Shadowclan, I have some unfortunate news." A look of sadness appears on his expression, and he sighs deeply. "Jaywings is dead. I'm deeply sorry, Mosspaw."

They all knew it was coming. The poor kit. But every noise faltered as their leader strangely continued. "Starclan has visited me within my restless dreams, and has sent a prophecy to save the Clans. Scorchstep, you're apart of it."

Gasps of joy and shock ring out, and the tabby tom stumbles to his paws, taken aback. Why him? He then put on a serious face and raised his chin, nodding. "Very well. I'll get ready at sunrise."

_For Mosspaw. For my Clan._

**Evergreen**

Evergreenpelt sat before Spottedstar, a bit of nervousness edging at her thoughts. She had been called into the den without explanation, and at a time like this, you had to be wary.

"Starclan has finally spoken." The calico she-cat meowed calmly, but a look of excitement glimmered in her eyes. "My young daughter, you are apart of a prophecy to save the Clans."

"What? Really?" The cedar brown she-cat stammered, honestly surprised she was chosen. "When?"

"When?" Spottedstar repeated, before purring. "Be patient. You'll get started tomorrow. In the mean time, I need to ask you something."

"Do you trust the other Clans, for the sake of survival?"

This was an interesting question, and she was hesitant. Usually Shadowclan attacked and Riverclan was hostile. At least, before the outbreak, though it seemed Thunderclan didn't get the worst of it.

"In a case like this, yes. I have to." Evergreenpelt finally said, not as determined as her tone made it seem.

"Good. In the morning, you'll go to the island."

_Will the other chosen cats trust each other? If not, the Clans are in a world of trouble... _the she-cat thought as she walked out, her steps slightly awkward from shock. _Why did it have to be me?_

**Okay! Admittedly, I started getting lazy at the end, but this chapter was purely needed to start the story. No need for fanciness in the introduction!**


End file.
